The present invention relates to a wheel unit, and in particular to, a coupled compound planetary transmission configured to drive the wheel unit.
Mining vehicles (e.g., haulage vehicles) include a wheel unit with a transmission that is limited to about a 10:1 gear reduction ratio due to packing constraints. In other words, the gear reduction ratio is limited by the size of wheel units and the transmission configuration.